press_your_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
Throughout the years, there have been numerous products/merchandise/goods brought to us due to the success of Press Your Luck from Video Games to Slot Machines to Facebook. Video Games GameTek (1988) Games for the IBM PC and Commodore 64 were released by GameTek in 1988. The gameplay was far different from the show, including a "Lose A Turn" space that was identical to the one from Wheel of Fortune. Ludia (2009-10) Games for the PC, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch & PlayStation 3's PSN called Press Your Luck: 2010 Edition were released by Ludia from 2009 until 2010. It was also re-released as part of the "Game Show Party" bundle pack along with The Price is Right: 2010 Edition and Family Feud: 2010 Edition. DVD A DVD game was released in 2005 by Imagination with Todd Newton from Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck as host instead of Tomarken while Peter Kent as the announcer instead of Roddy. The opening briefly featured Michael Larson. Handheld A handheld game was released by Irwin Toys in 2008. Slot Machine Shuffle Master (2000) The company was the first to release slot machines, the also even release it as part of the PC (Personal Computer) game Reel Deal Casino: Shuffle Master Edition in 2003. WMS Gaming The are currently making slot machine based on the show. Kiosk A kiosk version was released on in Las Vegas strips in 2011. Online Game Show Network For a brief period, both PYL and Whammy! had interactive version where you can play along with the show Mobile An interactive mobile game based on Whammy! was released by Goldpocket iTV. Whammy! Plus This was also free to play on their very own website by Zeek Games. Facebook Original Version A Facebook version of this was released by Ludia in January 2012. Ten players played a question round together, all answering the same question. Six questions are asked with the players earning money multiplied by the number of players who answered incorrectly or have run out of time. The values of the questions are as followed: $1,000 $800 $700 $600 $500 Whammy The question values were random so the player could get $500 times six players who were wrong for a total of $3,000 plus $500 extra for the three players who buzzed in the fastest. If the question is the Whammy all players lost everything won up to that point if thy are wrong. The top three players would then advance to The Big Board where each player gets five spins. Gameplay resumed normally, except that a player is not eliminated for hitting four whammies. Slots Version A slots version was released by Ludia in September 2012, prior to this an app version was released for the iPhone and iPad in 2013. Lottery Tickets Various lottery tickets were released based on the show. T-Shirts Various clothing items were released based on the show. Whammy Dolls Plush dolls based on the Whammy was released. Cancelled Games In 2004, the now-defunct website GameShow24.com was planning to release a beta game of Press Your Luck to go along with Let's Make a Deal (unreleased), Card Sharks and The "Hometown" Price is Right. However, it never came to fruition. a source once mention that Jakks Pacific planned a "Plug-n-Play" unit based on Press Your Luck. However, it has never been made nor released to the public. Category:Disambiguations